


Everything is okay

by Barson4Ever



Series: Rafael Y/N Mila [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barson4Ever/pseuds/Barson4Ever
Summary: Life after Barson Mila and Noah picks up 8 months after wished things turned out differently.





	1. Chapter 1

Morning came early at 6 AM every morning for Rafael, Olivia, 9-year-old Noah, 4 1/2-year-old Mila, and 5-month-old Aaron. Aaron would wake up first, then Mila and Noah was always last. Raf would wake to Aaron crying, after soothing Aaron he’d bring him back to their bed. Mila and Noah would join them, for family time. Aaron would lay on Raf's bare chest, while Noah and Mila would snuggle up against Liv. After a while, Mila and Noah would move over to Raf. Liv just shook her head.

"When did you steal our kids away from me?"

Raf chuckled and kissed Aaron's head.

"I had Noah's finger wrapped since the second I met him. I've had Mila and Aaron since they were born." He smirked.

Liv moved closer so she was against his side.

"I love you."

"I love you, too Mi amor."

"Papi?" Noah asked.

Raf looked over to where Mila and Noah were.

"Yes?"

"Park?" Mila said.

"If Mami says okay."

Noah and Mila looked over to Liv.

"Please Mami!" Mila said.

Liv just shook her head.

"Yes, go get ready."

"Yay!" They both yelled and ran to their rooms.

Aaron started to get fussy in Raf's arms.

"I think it's your turn." Raf smiled handing him to Liv.

"I'll get him if you go get the other two ready."

"Deal."

He gave her a kiss and went to get the kids ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Raf got Mila and Noah ready, while Liv got Aaron ready. While Raf watched the kids Liv got ready, then Raf got ready. 

“Papi! Come on!” Noah yelled.

“Noah, he’s coming.” Liv shook her head.

“I’m here.” Raf said as he came to the hallway where they were standing.

Mila reached up for Raf wanting to be carried. 

“Papi!” 

Liv smiled as Raf picked her up, after grabbing Noah’s hand with the other they headed off to the park. After getting to the park, and getting Aaron settled, Raf looked at Noah and Mila. 

“Swings?”

“Yeah!” They both took off running toward the swings. 

He looked back at Liv. 

“Go. I’ve got Aaron.”

Raf nodded and went to push the kids. Liv watched them and smiled, she never would have guessed when they first met that Rafa had a soft spot for kids or that he had one on the way. She looked down at Aaron and smiled.

“Mami!” 

She looked up at the kids and Raf. Aaron reached up, trying to put his hand in her mouth. Liv looked at the green eyed baby, that looked so much like his father, Mila looked like her mother when she was her age according to Rafael. She looked up seeing Raf walking back toward her. 

“The kids?”

“The sandpit.” Raf shook his head.

“And Papi don’t like the sandpit.” She said holding out Aaron to him. 

“No, he does not.” 

He sat down beside her, adjusting Aaron so he was comfortable in his arms. Liv leaned her head on his shoulder. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked

“Just thinking.”

“About what?”

Liv lifted her head and looked up.

“Life before us, Mila, Noah, and Aaron together.”

“We would still be in each other’s life. Aaron probably wouldn’t be ours.” Raf smiled sadly and looked down.

Liv smiled, rubbing the back of his neck and down his back. It has been a little over 4 years since the love of Rafael’s life and his first wife Gabby died.

“Hey.” Liv whispered.

He looked up, Liv leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. She leaned back slightly and Raf moved his hand to lightly cup her cheek and kiss her again. 

“I love you, Liv.” 

“I love you, too, Rafi.” 

Raf looked down at Aaron, lifting him up.

“And I love you, Aaron Benson Barba!”

Aaron cooed.

Raf looked at his watch.

“It’s getting Lunchtime. Lunch at the diner?” 

“Yeah.”

“Noah! Mila! Come on.” 

“What Papi?” Noah asked as they both came over.

“Lunchtime.”

They both nodded and the five of them set off for their favorite diner in the city.


	3. Chapter 3

They made it to their favorite diner in the city. They all piled in one booth and they ordered milkshakes and hamburgers. After they finished, they headed home. Noah ran to his room, Raf was carrying Aaron, Liv Mila.

“I’ll make him a bottle while you lay her down.” Raf whispered.

Liv nodded going to Mila’s room putting her down, kissing her head. She went to check on Noah.

“What are you doing buddy?”

“Homework.”

“You know you don’t have to, you can wait till after dinner.”

“I know, but I want to watch Cats and Dogs before bed with you and Papi that’s all.” Noah explained.

“Oh okay, need help?”

“Not right now. I want Papi’s help later though.”

“On what?”

“This.” Noah pulled out a workbook that said Spanish.

Liv smiled.

“Okay, just come when you're ready.”

“Don’t tell him. I want to surprise him.”

Liv chuckled.

“Okay. Just come out when you're ready.”

Liv walked out back into the living room, seeing Raf burping Aaron.

“Hey.”

Raf looked up.

“Hey.”

“Little man full?”

“Yeah and half asleep.” Raf whispered.

Liv sat down laying on the couch. Raf looked at her and smiled. Liv gestured for him to lay with her, he turned so his back was facing her front as he laid back, with Aaron asleep on his chest. They laid there half asleep till Noah came out with his Spanish book.

“Papi?”

“Hmm, what hijo?”

“Will you help me?”

Raf opened his eyes.

“With what buddy?”

“Spanish?”

Raf got a funny look on his face, getting up passing Aaron to Liv. Raf took the book looking at it then at Noah.

“For school?”

“Si. We started today, I know a few. We have to do a worksheet.”

Raf smiled and looked over at Liv.

“Okay Mijo, let’s go to the table and I’ll help you before we have dinner then we can watch your movie.”

Liv smiled as she got up and started dinner while listening to her boys speak Spanish.


	4. Chapter 4

Raf helped Noah with his homework. Liv was smiling as she listened to her boys, speaking Spanish she couldn't wait until Raf would start teaching Spanish to Aaron.

"Is that all?" Raf asked Noah after they finished the last problem.

"Si."

"Okay boys, dinner's ready. Noah go wash up, Raf you go get Mila, and I'll go get Aaron."

Raf walked back to Mila's room, she was half awake on her bed.

"Mila."

Mila sat up reaching out for him. He took her into his arms, she smiled at him before laying her head on his shoulder. She kept looking at something because every time Raf tried to walk she would whimper.

"What's wrong, Mija?" Raf asked kissing her hair.

"Mama." she said pointing at the photo of Raf and Gabby, the day they got married.

Noah and she had found it one day playing, she wouldn't stop asking who that was with Papi, Raf was unsure how to tell her and tried to brush it off. But she was his child and she didn't take anything that wasn't a straight answer. He had been waiting for the day she would ask, but he thought he had a few years.

"Yes, that Mama." Raf whispered.

Mila reached for it, Raf helped her hold it tears in his eyes. She held it for a few minutes, Raf bouncing her gently after she let go, Raf kissed her head looking at the picture.

"I miss you." he whispered.

"Rafi! come on dinner's getting cold!"

Raf chuckled, sitting the picture down.

"Your Mami is impatient." Raf whispered to Mila as he walked down the hall.

He stopped at the doorway that led into the kitchen letting Mila down. Liv smiled and put her in her highchair, noticing something off with Raf she walked over.

"What's wrong Rafi?"

Raf looked down, shaking his head.

"Nothing, just one of those days, you know." He whispered as he met her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Love you."

"Love you, too Liv." He kissed her.

They broke the kiss, she held his hand as she walked over to the kids. They ate and all gathered on the couch after dinner, Mila on top of Raf. Liv watched Mila sleep, a fist full of Raf's shirt. Raf was half asleep, laying on his back. Noah moved to lay beside Mila on top on him, Liv watched them sleeping finally getting up and taking Aaron to bed first. She came back, carefully lifting Mila up.

"Hey." Raf said half asleep, grabbing for Mila.

"I got her, you can get Noah."

He cuddled the 9-year-old as he carried him to bed, laid him down, covered him up and kissed his head.

"Night hijo, I love you."

Raf walked down the hall to Mila's room, sitting down on her bed, watching her sleep.

"Night Mija. I love you." he whispered kissing her head.

Going to their room, he stood at the door watching Liv lean over putting Aaron down. He walked over, putting his hands on her waist. She smiled as she leaned against him and he kissed her neck. They both got into bed, snuggling up to each other.

"Rafa?"

"Hm?"

"What made it turn into one of those days today?"

"Mila reached for the picture of Gabby and I, said Mama."

Liv smiled and hugged him.

"You know I think of her too?"

"You do?" Raf asked.

"Yes, she knew you since college. I would have like to seen college Barba."

Raf smiled and laughed.

"We had classes together, we actually met in a coffee shop."

"I'm not surprised."

Raf chuckled.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

Raf looked at the ceiling.

"Letting me talk about her, miss her, I still love her." He turned toward her.

"But I love you, too Liv."

"Raf I would like to think if I was in your position, you would understand." Liv smiled.

"I would."

"I know you would, that's why I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning you might cry :)

Liv turned away, falling asleep. Raf laid there awake thinking, snuggling as close as he could to Liv afraid she might disappear.

The Next Morning

Liv woke up, she felt Raf against her as tight as he could get to her. She smiled, but the moment was broken by both Mila and Aaron crying, Raf heard them too and he groaned. Liv shook her head looking at the clock it was 3 AM.

"Raf I got Mila if you get Aaron, if Noah's awake bring him to."

He nodded going to get Aaron. Going into his room, Raf picked him up bouncing him.

"What's wrong buddy?"

Aaron tucked his head up under Raf's, smiling Raf walked down to Noah's room, Noah was awake.

"Noah, buddy you want to join us?"

Noah shook his head as Raf frowned.

Raf sat Aaron down on the floor, going over to Noah’s bed.

"Noah." Raf went to pull the cover from him.

"Papi... leave me alone please."

"Noah." Raf pulled the cover down to his legs turning his light on.

Raf's eyes went wide as he saw his back.

"What happened to your back hijo?"

"Nothing." Noah whispered.

"Liv. Liv!" Raf yelled.

"What is it?" Liv asked as she rushed in.

"Look." Raf showed her Noah's back.

"Noah, honey what happened?"

"Nothing." Noah repeated.

"Something happened hijo." Raf said.

Noah had bruises and scrapes on his back.

"Noah turn over." Liv whispered.

Noah turned, and Raf's hand curled into a fist.

His stomach was the same.

"Who did this?" Raf asked.

"I don't know."

"Noah." Liv said.

"I don't, a bunch of them jumped me and I had my eyes closed the whole time, and they took Eddie!" Noah whimpered.

"Okay, hijo. It's okay." Raf sat down on the bed.

Noah sat up and looked down.

"Why did they do this?" Raf asked.

Noah looked up.

"They were making fun of me because of Eddie, he somehow got in my bag and.." Noah stopped and looked down again.

"And what Noah? You know you can tell me anything." Raf said.

"That I don't have a dad." He whispered barely audible.

Raf looked down, taking a breath, looking up.

"Why didn't you tell the teachers about them taking Eddie and what they said?"

"I did, they said I wasn't supposed to bring stuffed animals to school and I don't have a dad."

Raf couldn't believe what his 9-year-old just said.

"What?" Raf asked.

"stuffed animals aren't allowed."

"No.. the other thing."

"The not having a dad?"

"Yes. The school knows I'm your legal parent." Raf was angry now.

"They don't care. They talk about how a lot of dads or moms aren't the kids' real ones. They said you just took me, because you just wanted Mami, that I would never be your son."

Raf looked at Liv. He could see she was pissed too.

"Okay, why don't we go to bed and deal with getting Eddie back and teachers tomorrow after we go to the doctor." Liv said trying to get her emotions under control.

Raf nodded and turned back toward Noah.

"Can I carry you?"

"Yeah, but don't touch me, my sides hurt."

"Probably broken ribs." Liv mumbled under her breath.

Raf shot her a look to be quiet. Noah wrapped his arms around his neck, Raf put his arm under his butt to support his weight.

A few minutes later Noah was asleep on his father's chest, with Aaron on his mother's Mila beside her father and big brother with one of Raf's arms around her. Raf and Liv were both awake looking at Noah.

"I'm going to kill his teacher."

"Liv hush." Raf whispered kissing his head, running his fingers through Noah's hair.

Liv looked at the two of the four people that had made her world complete, smiling sadly. She lean over carefully giving Raf a soft kiss and then kissed Noah's head.

"Let's try to get some sleep Liv. We will figure it out tomorrow." Raf whispered.

Liv nodded, moving Aaron to his crib, then coming back wrapping up Raf, Noah, and Mila in her arms. Everyone fell asleep except Raf, he looked at Noah.

"Mi hijo. Don't ever think I didn’t want you in my life, I love being your Papi. I love that your mi hijo. Don't ever believe that I don't want or love you." He kissed his head.

Raf closed his eyes and smiled as Noah said.

"Love you too. Best Papi ever."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raf and Liv goes to school

Everyone got up the next day, Lucy came over to watch Mila and Aaron. As they walked closer to school, Noah started to slow down. Raf stopped right outside of the school, bending down in front of Noah with Liv behind him.

"Do you want us to go to your principal or teacher first?" Raf asked.

"Principal, I like her."

Raf stood and started walking again, but Noah stopped him, lifting up his arms wanting to be carried. Raf smiled and picked up his 9-year-old son and kissed his head. They walked in, walking down the hallway, toward the principal's office. Noah looked unsure of what was going to happen.

"Sweet boy, everything is okay. Papi's got you." Liv said.

Raf gave him a reassuring squeeze and a kiss.

"Don't let go." Noah whispered.

"Never. Unless you say so." Raf whispered into his hair.

Raf breathed in Noah's hair, smiling when he came to find it still smelled like it did when he was three.

They walked in and asked to speak to the principal.

"Liv, what brings you in today?" The principal said, ignoring Raf.

"A situation that occurred in Noah's classroom." Raf spoke not liking how she didn't address him.

"What situation?"

"Well for starters, some of the students in Noah's class beat him and took his stuffed elephant away and he hasn't seen it since." Raf said.

"He isn't supposed to bring toys to school."

"He knows that. He didn't know it was in there, his little sister put it in there before we left that morning and none of us knew." Liv replied.

"Well his teacher must have kept it or one of the students did."

"What will the students' punishment be?" Raf asked.

"None as of right now, we will speak to them and get both sides."

"What? He has bruises on his stomach and his back, luckily he didn't have any broken ribs!" Raf yelled scaring Noah so much he jumped, not having heard Raf's voice that loud and angry at the same time.

"Sorry, buddy." Raf whispered, realizing he scared him, kissing his head.

Noah nodded.

"And also Noah says the teachers and kids, say comments about Rafael not being his dad."

"He isn't. His parents were..."

"killed right after he was born in a car wreck." Raf quickly finished.

"He is my Papi!" Noah yelled.

Raf squeezed him gently, their silent way to be quiet when adults are talking.

"I am in the eyes of the law and in Liv's eyes." Raf spat out.

"Whatever you say." The principal just shrugged her shoulder at him.

"Liv, Noah and I are going to speak to his teacher and classmates about Eddie." Raf said getting up before he explodes on the principal, and scares Noah for life.

Liv nodded watching as Raf carried out Noah, as soon as the door closed....

"Okay, bitch I want Noah's paperwork and anything else I need to get him into a better school, than this shit hole." Liv spat out.

The principal just looked at her and started getting Noah's info together. Liv texted Raf.

Get Eddie and meet me at the car.-Liv

Raf had found Noah's classroom when he got Liv's text.

Get Eddie and meet me at the car.-Liv

Okay.-Raf

Going into the classroom, the teacher looked up,

"Noah why are you late?" she asked like she was annoyed.

"We came here to locate his stuffed animal." Raf said.

"Eddie."

"I've not seen his animal, he knows he not supposed to have them." his teacher commented.

Noah was looking around, Raf put him down so he could look for him.

"Have you seen Eddie?" Raf asked the kids.

"He's just a dumb toy, who cares." one girl said.

"It matters to Noah, I gave it to him and it's special to him."

"Who are you anyway?" the teacher said.

"I'm his father." Raf said.

"No your not, Noah's a bastard!" one kid yelled.

Raf was about to lay into the 8-year-old when Noah let out a cry and ran over to him. Raf picked him up glaring at the students and teacher, he walked into the hallway.

"What's wrong, Hijo?"

"Look!"

Eddie had a big black patch on him, that wasn't there before.

Raf kissed his head.

"Let's go home, Mami will get it out. I love you, hijo."

"Love you too, Papi."

They went home and relived Lucy, Liv took Eddie to see if she could clean him up. Noah laid against Raf as he fed Aaron, Noah had been quiet the whole car ride holding Eddie and teared up a little when he handed him to Liv.

Later 

Noah was laying on Raf's chest on the couch, Mila asleep beside them, Aaron in his crib, when Liv brought him, Eddie.

"Here sweet boy."

Noah took it, hugged it and frowned, tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong hijo?" Raf asked.

"He doesn't smell like you!" Noah balled.

"Shh, how about we all go to bed and snuggle? You, Mami, Eddie and I?" Raf asked.

Noah nodded.

Liv laid Aaron in his crib, while Noah and Mila laid in Liv's and Raf's bed Noah and Eddie on Raf's chest asleep. Liv looked at the tough lawyer and smiled as he laid there, with no shirt on, with his 9-year-old and an elephant, with his daughter beside him.

"What?" Raf asked, half asleep.

"I love you."

"Love you, too Mi Amor."


	7. Chapter 7

The Next day

Raf woke up with three bodies on him. Looking down Noah and Aaron were on his chest and Noah had his arm around Aaron while Mila laid on his legs. He felt Liv moving in his arm snuggling closer, looking over seeing she was awake.

“Morning.” She whispered.

“Morning Mi Amor.” He kissed her.

Liv smiled at him.

“Noah’s staying home until I can find him a new school.” Liv said.

“I would hope so.”

“Are you going to get up?” Liv said getting up.

Raf shifted in bed to be more comfortable with three kids on him.

“No, I’m taking a day off, no paperwork, no cases unless you caught one and didn’t tell me.”

“No new ones as of right now.”

Liv got up and ready then headed off to work. Raf laid in bed with the kids watching, them sleep. Noah woke first.

“Morning hijo.”

“Morning.”

Raf kissed his head, running his hand through his hair.

“You hurting anywhere?”

Noah nodded.

“My ribs.”

Raf sighed and kissed his head again.

“Te amo.”

“Te amo, Papi.”

Raf got up and Noah and Mila followed him, with Aaron in his arms, he went into the kitchen. After breakfast and Noah’s first dose of medicine, Mila and Aaron played while Noah and Raf sat on the couch, Noah curled up with him and Eddie. Raf rubbed his back carefully, soothing Noah, watching Mila and Aaron, Mila walked over trying to get Noah’s attention, but he was in a daze.

“Buddy, buddy.” Raf said when Noah didn’t look at Mila.

“Yes?”

“I think Mila want’s you to play.” He pointed to Mila tugging Noah’s pant leg.

Noah smiled.

Noah got down and started playing with her, Raf sat on the floor, Aaron came over to him and started crying. Raf picked him up,

“What’s wrong, hijo?” He asked checking. His diaper.

Seeing it needed to be changed, he took Aaron to his room and changed him. Raf carried him back into the living room then Raf held him while he watched Mila and Noah play. He then went to the kitchen table and opened up his laptop and started looking for a new school, after a while, Noah asked him,

“What are you looking at Papi?”

“I’m looking for you a new school, wanna look too?”

Noah nodded, walking over to sit beside him at the table, looking while Raf held Aaron, who was being fussy. He watched Noah as he looked at the classrooms, the page where it listed the teachers and what grades they taught he found his would be teacher, smiling at it slightly.

"What you think?"

“I don’t know, as long as the kids, teachers, the principal are nice, I’ll be happy.”

“How about you look and write down the ones you think you would like to go to and when Mami gets home, she and I can go through your list and see which ones we like and then you can choose the one you like out of the ones we like. Sounds good?”

“Yes!” Noah said.

Raf chuckled.

“I’m going to check on Mila and feed Aaron and put him down for his nap, but I’ll come back and look with you if you want?” Raf asked.

“Your the best, Papi.”

“I try, hijo.” Raf said tearfully.

Raf fed Aaron a bottle, laid him down for his nap and checked on Mila. Raf came back to Noah still looking.

“Okay hijo, how many have you chosen?”

“I had five but, I went back and narrowed it down to three and I love all three, so you and Mami can choose between those three.”

“Okay, when Mami gets home, she and I will choose.”

Noah climbed onto Raf and hugged him.

“Love you, hijo.”

“Love you too, papi.”


	8. Chapter 8

When Liv got home, she smelled Raf's cooking, smiling she went to find her boys and baby girl. She walked into the kitchen seeing Noah setting the table, Raf at the stove.

"I'm home."

"Mami!" Noah came over to hug her.

"Hey, sweet boy." Liv said kissing his head.

"Welcome home, Mi Amor." Raf said as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Where's Mila and Aaron?"

"Mila and Aaron fell asleep I was fixing to wake them and get Mila washed up." Raf said moving to go down the hall.

Liv put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll get them and you two finish getting the table ready."

Noah and Raf looked at each other and smirked.

"Yes, Mami." They both answered.

Liv shook her head, going to Mila's room first, waking her up she helped her wash up. As Mila ran to the kitchen, Liv went to get Aaron, bouncing him as she walked backed into the kitchen. Everything was ready so they ate. They watched a movie with the kids, Raf did Mila's bedtime while Liv did Aaron's. After both were done for the night, Liv came back into the kitchen to see Noah looking on the computer while Raf was looking at what Liv guessed was job opportunities in teaching. He had gotten calls from Harvard, Fordham, Cornell, Brooklyn Law, and Saint Johns.

"Any more offers or a decision Raf?"

"Fordham, Cornell, and Saint Johns looks promising. I don't know."

"Carisi would be disappointed if you started teaching at Fordham years after he got a Law degree."

"Yeah..." Raf said, a smirk on his face.

Liv just shook her head and looked at Noah.

"What about you?"

"Looking at schools."

"You find any?" Liv asked as she sat down, kissing Raf's cheek.

"A few." Noah answered.

"Why don't we all go to bed and tomorrow Papi and I will look tomorrow, while I'm off. Why don't we all go to bed?"

Raf looked up.

"Didn't know you took off tomorrow?"

"One of those days Raf."

Raf nodded.

They got Noah to bed. Liv showered, coming out of the bathroom, she saw Raf half asleep on the bed. She climbed in and laid beside him, he opened his eyes, watching as she wrapped her arms around him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Case similar to Noah's but the kid is a lot older than Noah was when I first found him. The boy has no one."

Raf kissed her head.

"You can't save them all."

"I know, but I don't know. Trevor is representing him and Linden is the judge, it's deja vu all over again."

Raf nodded and kissed her head.

"I love you, Liv."

"Love you, too Rafi."

The next day they went through Noah's list and made a decision, calling the school, setting up an appointment.


	9. Chapter 9

Within three days Raf, Liv, and Noah had decided on a school, that everyone loved. They got up, got ready, and were on the way there when Raf looked in the rearview mirror noticing Noah.

"What is it, Hijo?"

"Nervous." Noah sighed, looking out the window.

"We are too Noah." Liv said.

Noah nodded.

They got to the school. Noah in Raf's arms, Raf carrying him as they walked to the principal's office.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"I'm Olivia Benson-Barba and Rafael Barba, we called about enrolling our son Noah Benson-Barba here."

A woman walked out of an office.

"Yes, I'm Principal Carrie Harper. I have the paperwork and the message, you must be Noah." She said smiling at Noah.

Noah smiled shyly.

"And his father Rafael."

"Nice to meet you." Raf shook her hand.

"Noah, your class is outside right now, would you like me to get someone to take you?"

Noah shook his head no, squeezing Raf's tie in his hand.

"You sure, Hijo?" Raf whispered.

"I'm sure." Noah said, hiding his face in Raf's neck.

"We have a room with toys if you’d like to go in there, for a few minutes while I, your mom and dad talk, okay?"

Noah nodded and went next door to the toys. Liv and Raf sat down.

"So, if I'm reading this paperwork you sent right, at the last school Noah was in he was bullied and picked on. Also, the school wasn't being cooperative?" Mrs. Harper said.

"Correct." Raf said.

"And also something about him not being your biological son?"

"Correct." Liv said.

"Well, none of this should be a problem here. There is a zero-tolerance policy for teachers and students for bullying."

"I am glad to hear that." Raf said still looking worried still.

"Is there something else Mr. Barba."

"I adopted him, well we both did at different times. The last school also didn't see me as his father, and I wanted to be upfront about it and no one will say things to Noah."

"I assure you that will not be a problem. A lot of kids that goes here has adoptive parents,step parents, some being raised by their grandparents. All staff are very supportive here."

"Thank You." Liv said.

"Yes, thank you." Raf said shaking her hand.

"Your welcome, Noah can start today or he can tomorrow whichever he wants to do." She smiled.

They finished talking, got Noah, he decided he would start the next day.

They went home, Liv and Raf were happy to have their 9-year-old back to his old self- talking about how excited and nervous he was about school. He even went through his school supplies to make sure, he had everything he needed. 


	10. Chapter 10

A Week Later

Raf dropped off Noah at school, Liv having caught a case during the night. Raf watched as Noah got out,

“Have a good day, mijo!”

“I will, Papi love you.” Noah yelled as he went over to his teacher and classmates.

“Love you too.”

Raf watched as Noah, his classmates, and teacher spoke and lined up and went inside before he pulled away going to work. He just got to work when Liv texted him, seeing how Noah was.

How did it go dropping Noah off? -Liv

Good he seemed to get along with the kids and the teacher, I watched before I pulled away. -Raf

Raf called her.

“You busy?” He asked as she answered.

“No, just paperwork why?” 

“Just wanted to talk, Noah seemed to be doing better since he started back.” 

“Yes, he even said yesterday he feels better at school and home.” 

Raf smiled as Liv said that.

“What are you doing? Paperwork?”

“No just cleaning out out my…” He trailed off.

“Raf? Raf? Raf? Barba!” Liv half screamed in the phone. 

“What?” 

“What happened? You went silent in the middle of what you were saying.”

“I found some stuff pushed back in a drawer I forgot about. I forgot it was in there.” 

“What?” 

“Uh.” He sniffled.

“Gabby's and mine bands, Mila’s birth and Gabby’s death certificate, a picture of of mine and Gabby’s wedding day, our wedding day.” 

“Why are they in your desk and not at home?” Liv asked.

“Do you remember the breakdown I had on Mila’s 1st Birthday? We had that stupid fight that I don’t even remember how it started? I stayed in my office for a few days while Mila stayed at my moms. I must have grab the folder that had mine and Gabby’s stuff in it, thinking it was a case folder, and when I got here I opened it and our stuff was in it too. I meant to take it back when I collected myself and came home.” Raf said wishing he could go back and change that. 

Liv frowned at the memory. After Raf had left with Mila that night, Noah cried all night wondering where his Papi and sister went. Liv went to his office the next morning, they talked, Raf felt horrible that he made Noah cry. He went home that night, holding Noah and Mila promising Noah to never leave again. 

“Yeah, not a memory I would like to remember.” Liv said snapping back to reality.

“Me either, Mi Amor.” 

“Bring it home tonight.” 

“Really, Liv? Oh.” Raf said surprise.

“Yeah and Oh what?” 

“Found the adoption papers for me to adopt Noah and yours to adopt Mila. Where is yours when you first adopted Noah?” 

“At home in a bedroom dresser drawer. Why?” Liv asked.

“Why don’t we get a big picture frame and hang up all the adoption papers, Aaron’s birth certificate up in it?”

“Including your’s and Gabby’s wedding picture for Mila?” 

“Really Liv?” Raf asked not entirely shocked she had suggested that. 

“It’s part of our story as well and she’s Mila’s mother.” 

“I love you, Liv.”

“I love you too, Raf gotta go Fin’s wanting me.

“Okay, see you tonight I’ll be home before you.” 

Raf hung up, looking at the papers, smiling and wiping away tears as he found things. There were pictures, Liv had never seen of him because he kept them in his office. He finally packed everything, looking at the two pictures on his desk, one of him and Gabby, two of Liv and him, and one of him, Noah, Mila, and Aaron after Aaron was born. 

“I love you all.” 

He packed up and went home. When he open the door Noah and Mila attack his legs, Lucy handing Aaron to him.

“Were they good, Lucy?” Raf asked looking at Noah and Mila.

“Yes, they were. Noah was a little cranky because he was sleepy, he even admitted it and went to take a nap without me telling him.” Lucy smiled as she ruffled Noah’s hair.

Raf shook his head saying goodbye as Lucy made her way out for the night. 

“Am I in trouble, for being cranky Papi?” Noah asked.

Raf chuckled. 

“No, Noah everyone has the right to be cranky sometimes. I am you can ask Mami.”

Noah smiled. 

“How was your day at school?” 

“Great, I love it.” Noah said trying to climb up Raf’s leg. 

Raf bent down picking him up in one arm and his briefcase in the other.

“You want to look at pictures, if you don’t have homework?”

“Got it done, Lucy helped me.” 

Raf got down with Noah beside him, Mila on the other side, Aaron in his lap. He started taking out his and Gabby’s stuff first them his and Liv’s stuff. 

“Mila’s Mami?” Noah said pointing to Gabby. 

“How you…” Raf trailed.

“I remember Mami saying, that Mila’s real Mami died, like mine did. She didn’t tell me I overheard it when she was on the phone.” 

Raf shook his head, kissing Noah’s head.

“So you know about your real Mami? What happened to her?” 

“And and my real dad too.” 

“Oh Noah, don’t you have questions?”

“I heard Mami say dad was a bad man and Mami loved me.” He shrugged.

“Yes, she did.” Raf whispered. 

“Love you, Hijo.”

“Love you too, Papi.” 

“Want to look at pictures until Mami gets home?” 

“Yeah!”


	11. Chapter 11

Raf and Noah had pictures, the wedding pictures from his and Gabby's and his and Liv's. Also, the birth and death certificates of Mila, Aaron, and Gabby all laid out on the table.

"Papi, where is my certificate?"

"Your adoption one is in the bedroom dresser drawer according to Mami. She should be home in a few, she can go find it."

Noah nodded, looking down.

"What is it, Hijo."

"What about my birth certificate?" Noah asked.

"I honestly don't know buddy." Raf said sitting him on his leg.

"Cause I was adopted?" Noah looked down again.

"That and I wasn't here when Mami first brought you home and what papers she has." Raf whispered.

Noah smiled and cuddled close to Raf, Mila on the other side cuddled in close. Aaron on his chest, they fell asleep like that.

Later

Liv unlocked the door, quietly making her way in because it was after midnight and after taking her shoes off and bag down beside Raf's. She walked into the living room to see the kids plus Raf asleep on the couch, all 3 kids on top of Rafa. She walked over and picked up Noah who was on one side, laying beside Raf. Noah woke up and smiled, but wanted to be closer to Papi. He cuddled back into Raf and went back to sleep. Liv closed her eyes and went to sleep herself.

The Next Morning

Liv woke up in her bed, she didn't even remember getting up last night. She felt strong arms around her, smiling as Raf buried his face in the back of her neck.

"Morning." She whispered

He groaned as his response.

"Is it Saturday?"

"Yes, it is." Liv whispered turning toward him.

"Thank God." He bent his head to pull the covers up trying to escape the light in the process burying his head in her chest between her breasts.

"That bad at work?"

"Yeah, and I just want a family day." He whispered.

"I think that can be arranged. Kids or no kids?"

"Half and half if possible." He looked up at her and kissed her.

"We could do that."

They got up, got the kids ready. They went to their favorite pastry shop. After breakfast, they made their way down to to the park, Mila played in the sandbox, while Raf and Noah took the swings. Liv sat with Aaron who was half asleep, and watched Raf. She was worried about him, he had been staying up late, getting up early to help with the kids. He was working cases for both Manhattan and Brooklyn SVU, after Brooklyn's DA up and quit. She watched as Noah got off, came running to the sandbox and started playing with Mila. Raf walked up and sat beside her.

"How you feel?" Liv whispered laying her head on his shoulder.

"Okay, tried but good."

"Once we drop the kids off at your mom's, we can go home and relax, I got a surprise for you."

Raf looked at her, Liv smiled at him, they touched foreheads.

After a while Noah, Mila, and Aaron were sleepy, they loaded them up, dropped them off at Lucia's asleep, left them. They got home, walking through the front door Raf stopped when he saw the mantle above the fireplace. Liv smiled as he walked closer seeing everything in place. On one side was Noah's adoption papers, with his unofficial birth certificate that they had found with Johnny D's stuff when they took him down. A picture of Liv and Noah below it, on the other side, was Mila's birth certificate along with Gabby's death certificate with a picture of Gabby and Raf. In the middle, was a picture of Raf, Liv, Noah, Mila, and Aaron with Aaron's birth certificate below it. Liv walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around him as he turned and kissed her.

"I love this and I love you." He whispered choking on sobs.

Liv smiled and kissed him, Raf picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, laying her on their bed, covering her with kisses all over her body saying with every kiss,

"I...Love...You.."

"I love you too, Rafa."

Raf finally laid beside her drawing her into his arms, kissing her forehead.

"I Love you Olivia Margaret Benson-Barba."

The End


End file.
